You're beautiful as you are
by CalicoCas
Summary: Owen x Reader. When [reader] is feeling insecure about herself Owen comes into the picture to comfort her and make her feel better about herself. (Based on a request I got on my Tumblr.)


You're gorgeous as you are

 **Requested by Anonymous**

 **hey, first of all I just want to say your writing is amazing and I'm in love** **but I also wanted to request an imagine where the reader is feeling bad about who she is and and how much she weighs (like feels she has thunderthighs and has stretch marks) and Owen comes to the picture and tried to make her feel better?**

 **(I hope I did a good job, since it was kind of difficult to write about something I have zero experience with this stuff.)**

 **Word count: 1052**

 **Owen x Reader**

You're sitting in the corner of your office next to the Raptor paddock. Usually you would have the curtains in front of the window that provided a view on the Raptors, opened, but now they were closed, as you didn't want to risk that someone looked down and saw you. Silent tears rolling down your cheeks. This morning you stood in front of the mirror and weighed yourself, but again wasn't satisfied with the number you saw. When you got older you had gotten stretchmarks on your thighs and since blamed it on gaining weight.

Often you would skip a meal or eat fewer than you needed, but who wants to be pretty has to suffer as you started to think. People would sometimes notice it and tell you you should eat more and that it all didn't matter and you were beautiful as you were, though you didn't believe it.

Owen had told you to take a break, eat something and he meant well, you knew, but that didn't stop you from breaking down. You always had this half crush on him, not believing he would think the same about you as he always acted distant and didn't say much to you. You pretty much ran away even though you tried to keep a slow pace.

You hear knocking on the door and look up through your fingers, wondering who it could be. It could be Barry or Owen, maybe even that new intern, but inside you knew it was Owen. Why? You have no idea.

"Go away!" you yell.

"(Y/N), what's the matter? I told you to take a rest and you practically ran off, I'm worried!"

You sniff and wipe away some tears and slowly move towards the door with your arms around yourself. "It's nothing you would care about." You try weakly, but he doesn't give up yet.

"Open the door or I'll make sure it opens. Safety of the door not guaranteed." You manage a weak smile. You open the lock and before opening the door you wipe your cheeks for a last time and swing the door open.

"Oh my god, (Y/N), what happened? Why are you crying." Before he can get to you, you hurry back and sit in the same position as before and put your face in your hands. "Hey, come on tell me. You can trust me, I promise." You smile inwardly, he is way too nice.

"You sure?" He nods. "Well then, I guess." Before you can continue he has you scooped up in his arms and sits down himself with you in his lap, causing you to at first scream but then just stare at him.

"What? I thought you would feel a little more comfortable."

"Oh my god. You know what, yes, this kinda does feel comfortable. Here it goes." You look down ashamed, fumbling with your fingers. "I think I'm too heavy and ugly." When you look up you see Owen stare at you with big eyes of unbelieve.

"You think what?! What made you think of yourself like that?"

"Well I'm too heavy and, uhm, I have these hideous stretchmarks on my legs…" Suddenly, your hands seem very interesting.

"Bullshit." You look up, stunned. Did he actually-? "I don't believe that. You have no fat on your bones and show me."

"Excuse me? _Show_ you?" You back your head up slightly to look at him.

"Just the stretchmarks, no need to entirely strip in front of me. Unless of course you want to." He grins smugly and you can't help but giggle at his comment.

You stand up from his lap, reaching my hand for him and he takes it, almost pulling me down when he lifts himself up.

"See? You're like a feather."

"To you maybe, but you are hella strong." You sigh.

Hesitantly, you slowly pull down the waistband of your jeans, revealing only your thighs as your sweater is long enough to cover the rest. You turn so Owen can see your thigh and first look at him for confirmation and he nods. As you lift your sweater far enough for the marks to show, he starts to trace a finger over them.

Your breathing hitches in your throat as his finger makes contact with your skin and you can't suppress a shiver running down your back.

"I told you it was bullshit." He suddenly says, his voice barely a whisper. "They're beautiful, just like you." He was still looking at the marks, but then glanced up at you.

"Say what?"

"I said that you're are beautiful as you are." You blink furiously at him. He must have said that to make you feel better.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Quickly you pull your jeans back up and some tears fall.

"No (Y/N), I'm serious. Okay, this is not easy for me to say, but-"

"But what Owen. Why do you do this. I already feel horrible about myself and right now you're not really helping, you know." You pull him up by his shirt, only succeeding because he stands up himself, and start to usher him to the door.

"No, no, stop! I'm trying to say something okay?! I just, I really like you." You let go of him and stare dead into his eyes.

"That's not funny."

"It's not a joke. I promise."

"You- you, like me? Are you sure you're talking about me?"

"Yes, a 100%. And I might seem to be rude around you, but the truth is, you seemed so strong and I didn't know how to talk to you and act around you." You stand gaping at him, mouth wide open. He was actually serious. He just said he likes you, and was not joking.

"Oh my god." He chuckles low and moves toward you. He cups you face with his big, rough hands and while he is still smiling looks you in the eye.

"I've had a crush on you from the day you walked in and every time you were in a 7 feet radius from me I didn't know how to act properly."

"That explains why you acted like a jerk. Or at least, appeared as one." You giggle nervously and he chuckles at you.

"(Y/N), you're beautiful as you are."


End file.
